


Strega bagnata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregonesca vita [1]
Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Emelius riesce a vedere sempre il meglio.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 277★ Prompt/Traccia:17. Sposa bagnata sposa fortunata.





	Strega bagnata

Strega bagnata

 

Eglantine si appoggiò al braccio di Emelius, incespicando nell’ampia gonna bianca. Il velo gocciolava, mentre le gocce di pioggia la sferzavano, la stoffa si era sporcata di fango in diversi punti e anche lo smoking di lui era macchiato in diversi punti.

< In questi momenti sento la mancanza della magia. Avrei potuto far volare qualche panca per arrivare a casa asciutti > pensò Eglantine.

“Suvvia Miss, non faccia quella faccia. Non permetta a qualche goccia di rovinarle la giornata

Sono consapevole che questa sia una giornata speciale, ma qui sembra se ne stia venendo giù il cielo” borbottò.

Rischiò d’inciampare nuovamente e Emelius la raddrizzò, sistemandole una mano sul fianco.

“Suvvia, è bellissima anche così. Non sa come si dice?” chiese. Accelerarono il passo, diretti verso una vecchia macchina ammaccata. I loro tre ragazzi si affacciarono dai finestrini.

“Sbrigatevi!” chiamò la femmina, mentre il piccolo si sbracciava. Il maggiore roteò gli occhi, sbuffando.

“Lei sarà anche abituato all’uggiosa Londra, ma qui nelle campagne il clima è sempre tutt’altro” brontolò Eglantine.

“Sposa bagnata, sposa fortunata. Lei è bellissima anche così” la rassicurò Emelius. Le allontanò il velo dal viso e le fece un sorriso solare.

“Lei non si arrende mai, vero? Sembra che niente possa deprimerla o smuoverla dal suo ferreo ottimismo” disse Eglantine, scuotendo il capo, i suoi capelli grondavano acqua.

“Perché ho lei al mio fianco” disse Emelius.

Raggiunsero la macchina, mentre gli veniva aperta la portiera.

“Mi farò piacere questa giornata solo perché è quella delle nostre nozze, ma se moriremo annegati la riterrò responsabile” disse Eglantine.

“Come desidera, mia meravigliosa moglie” disse Emelius, e lei gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

 

 


End file.
